ACAL: Naruto's Kekkei Genkai
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: Naruto died at the final valley and since he was a pariah i decided to give him another chance let's watch as Naruto Deal with A Teme,Uchiha Ass kissers and Etc. Smart/Strong Naruto !Kekkei Genkai!Naruto NarutoxHarem. Poll is closed. Rated M for Language later,Drinking,Sexual Situations,And maybe lemons Fem Kyuubi and Fem Haku. Sakura and Sasuke Bashing
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hey everyone i have a big surprise Naruto's gonna be a badass!

**Naruto:That was news? i Already am one**

**Me:Even more badass**

**Naruto:Really! *^***

**ME:Yep now on with the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or the Infinity sword or Rune Slayer class from elsword if i did there would be cross classes.**

_Chapter 1; Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai?!_

_***Final Valley***_

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Sasuke charing at naruto with a black chidori that was corrupted by the curse mark "SASKUE!" raged our Kyuubi cloaked hero charging forward with a Vermilion Rasengan Midway through the charge The Fox chakra began receding back into the seal Gasping Naruto lost the focus needed to use the Rasengan Before taking the chidori to the chest nearing his heart then White.

_***Naegi's Fortress***_

"HA Misaki owes me 1,000,000 Ryo" Smirking triumphantly was none other than our Author Naegi looking at a giant flat screen with a glass of wine "Well time to get Naruto here" Snapping his finger Naruto landed on the ground screaming in fear for a good minutes before getting smack across the face by Naegi "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN" yelling with a tick mark on his head before clearing his throat "You're dead but "God" Said i can put you in our A.C.A.L program or if you like the full name Another Chance At Life and Since you were a Pariah you get special perks" Smiling lightly before seeing naruto's antics and throwing him into a wall "W-what are the perks?" Naruto groaned out before releasing himself from the wall "Summoning swords from thin air,Looking more badass,Etc." Leaning into Naruto's ear before whispering the one consequence "You will get a Harem and it'll be a large one" And with that our favorite blond haired ninja fainted "Well Naruto i wish you the best of luck with your A.C.A.L" Chuckling Naegi snapped his fingers once more as Naruto disappeared "Hope to see a good show too bad he won't remember this conversation till i summon him again"

_***Konohagakure No Sato -Day of the genin exams-***_

"Ughhhh my head i feel like i got a train ran over on me" Naruto mumble as he heard a female snicker in the back of his head "Whats so funny Kyuu-Chan?!" Naruto thought angrilly as he got out of bed with a sigh yes Our Blond haired hero has known about the Kyuubi since he was 5 seriously the name calling and acts of revenge didn't take much to put two and two together but he kept up his Idiot Persona. "Today's the Day i show my true colors" Smirking naruto disabled the henge on his hair now A Scarlet red with blond streaks as it fell in front of his eye and down to his upper back as the color of his eyes changed to a ruby red while the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks Disappeared as a Pair of Fox ears and tail appeared both red and the tips blonde before the ears receded in his head before changing (A/N:i am not explaining his clothing look up Rune slayer and imagine him with naruto's looks a fox ears and tails and Blonde streaks in his hair) and the fleeing to the Academy VIA rooftops.

_***Ninja Academy***_

Naruto was the first to arrive entering the class and laying on a desk reading a book called "Advanced Rune Enchantments" Before the rest of the students started flooding in as Naruto henged his tail while the Class sat around talking about various topics. Then Sasuke Uchiha Pride of Konoha as his FanGirls swooned while he walked to where Naruto was "Yo Dobe you're in my seat" Sasuke Said before looking at Naruto well a henged clone "Don't see your Clan Symbol on it but alright" And with that the Red/Blond haired Infinity Slayer disappeared in a puff of smoke before the door slide open as the whole class gawked at the display before The real Naruto Showing his new appearance as Sasuke's Fangirls blushed well The Newly Dressed Jinchuriki sat in the back corner reading his book as The sound of frightened cattle can be heard in the distance "Sasuke i suggest you don't sit down yet" The lone retard scoffed before sitting down anyway the door was broken off it's hinges as two blurs one purple the other bubblegum colored tackled the Uchiha as Naruto chuckled lightly to himself "Well i'm sorry sasuke but i did try and warn you" A small smile from the Redhead/Blonde made the rookie of the year growl "Shut the hell up you orphan!" Sasuke hit the one subject you never talk about when you're around naruto and that was his parents had abandoned him but naruto seemed to ignore it as everyone stared at him shocked before the fox container looked at our favorite Teme before yawning "You say something?" At that everyone face faulted as Sasuke's Fan Club growled at Naruto "YOU RESPECT YOUR BETTERS DEMON!" they roared in unison as they froze not out of fear but of a Jutsu? no none of these are available at academy level Their eyes were stuck on the Redhead before Gasping his hand was outstretched to them was glowing yellow _**"Rūn sureiyā:Hijutsu:Ishi-Ka Rūn!" {Rune Slayer's:Secret Art: Petrification Rune}**_The gaping at the former blond stopped when the most effective academy jutsu was used _**Kyōshi Ato:Ōkina atama Jutsu{Teacher Art:Big Head Technique}**_ by none other then Iruka Umino the academy teacher of this years genin and blood brother of Naruto Uzumaki "I didn't know we had a new student what's your name?" The Redhead smiled before saying his name with such lack of volume it shocked Iruka before the blond confirmed it when iruka asked what was Naruto's Favorite meal "Ramen Dattebayo!" that confirmed it The same verbal tick as Iruka sighed he noted Naruto's new look 'he finally got rid of those orange monstrosities' those thing were a "HEY EVERYONE I'M HERE" sign which is probably why the village sold them to was Iruka's assistant and An Anti-Kyuubi Member 'If everything goes according to plan i'll get the scroll and get to kill the demon brat' Mizuki Smiled as he heard what has set his plan in motion "OKAY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO START THE GENIN EXAMS!"

**AUTHOR STYLE:CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU**

**Well everyone this is the first installment of my ACAL series i will do other animes and games if you have suggestions then send them in and Naruto's Harem poll is offically up!**

**I'll see you when chap.2 comes out NEAGS IS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

ME: And i decided to update twice in one day YAY!

Naruto:Yo any news on the poll

Me:Yep everyone seems to want you with Temari Mei and Anko

Naruto:WHAT THE HELL! i can understand temari but the sadistic snake she'll poison me before anything happens and i have no comments on Mei

ME:Come on naruto give her a chance! Now AUTHOR STYLE: DISCLAIMER TECHNIQUE!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or the Infinity sword or Rune Slayer class from elsword They belong to their respectful owners

Current Harem members:

FemKyuubi

FemHaku

Hinata

Polls:

Temari:9

Anko:8

Mei:8

Ino:6

Tayuya,Fu and hana:4

Shizune:3

TenTen and Kurotsuchi:2

Rin or Kin can't remember her name:1

(First to twenty gets added)

"Dattebayo!" speech

'Dattebayo!' thoughts

**"Don't mess with me!" Demonic Speech**

**'I swear if this Gaki...' Demonic thoughts**

**_"Kage Bushin!" Jutsu and styles_**

_Chapter 2:Naruto VS The Emo Bi-Brooder yeah Brooder_

_***Ninja Academy***_

Naruto was facing against one of the most dangerous enemies in the ninja world the written test 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK i swear i can see the troll face in one of these questions!' The young Jinchuriki growled at the paper as he suddenly thought of something 'Oh Kyuu-Chan~' Naruto thought in a sing song voice '**Yes Naruto?**' The Nine tailed fox was none too pleased getting her rest disturbed 'Can you help me with these questions?' he added a mental puppy dog eyes no jutsu for effect before hearing a sigh '**FINE the answers are Katon,Raiton,Futon,Doton,Suiton,Kekkei Genkai, and Food pills!**' The overgrown Vixen growled out before returning to her rest while the Teen Infinity Slayer quickly wrote the answers before turning the test over and reading his book. Naruto found out that he could Enchant his Conwells with various elements and even Blast Runes from his hands while smirking at the pranks he could pull 'Oh sweet revenge is coming your way KONOHA!' at this thousands of Konoha residents shivered as the Ichiraku family randomly thought about Our hero with a smile.

After an hour the clock rang loudly before Iruka picked up the test on Naruto's side while Mizuki got the other. Finally finished Iruka stood in front of the class with a smile "Now it's time to See your taijutsu styles so in 45 everyone is to report outside use this time to practice your skills!" With that the Academy sensei took his leave with Assistant in tow while the genin groaned. "Yo Naruto wanna spar?" running up to Naruto was the Inuzuka clan heir and a personal friend Kiba they were pranking buddies since both first entered the academy with Shikamaru and Choji they were a force to be reckoned with. "Sure Kiba but maybe it could be a one on one i don't want Akamaru to get hurt" This was why Kiba liked the other male he didn't want animals hurt especially dogs "Sure i'll have Hinata-Chan watch him now come on!" The Dark haired male literally dragged The Dual hair colored jinchuriki toward the spar area as Naruto sighed. This was gonna be a long test

_***Sparring Area***_

"So any rules?" Kiba asked Many people gathered to watch the two of the dead last fight each other "Yeah No illegal hits,Any Style is Approved,And NO INTERFERING ANYONE!" Killing intent was used for the last rule s everyone shivered as Naruto got into the stance the Kyuubi taught him the _**Kitsune no torikku {Fox's Trick}**_ This Taijutsu style didn't rely on strength but speed and like the Juuken Pressure points and Fatal Blows while everyone laughed "Dobe what the hell kind of stance is that?!" Smirking the uchiha chuckle a bit "HAJIME!" Hinata yelled as Kiba charged forward slashing at Naruto who dodged it like it was nothing before Sweeping Kiba who Jumped as Naruto threw a palm upward hitting the slightly taller male in the stomach knocking wind out of him before jumping above kiba and kicking him downward The Inuzuka groaned when he hit the ground as the crowd stood shell shocked at the former blonds performance before gulping 'He's Stronger than i thought!' half the crowd thought together before a smashing sound was heard as Naruto and Kiba were surrounded by a White Rune that seemed to heal them. Standing Naruto saw the Reactions of confusion "What?" They yelled one thing all together "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto stared at them before turning away "Not gonna tell you It's an Original Style" with that the Wildcard of the Ninja academy was now known as Naruto Uzumaki.

_***45 minutes later***_

"Alright everyone come up and grab a number this will pit you against another Student this is random so everyone come up and get a number!" After scrambling around getting their numbers the Fights went like this:

Hinata VS Sakura:Winner Hinata

Kiba VS Choji:Winner Kiba

Shikamaru VS Shino: Winner Shino

(A/N:Well the important ones anyway)

"Now for the final participant please come up" Mizuki yelled as The Kyuubi container and the lone survivor of the massacre walk up slowly one Smirking confidently the other had a Neutral expression "Come on Dobe lets get this over with so i can get genin" Naruto inwardly growled as he got into his Taijutsu stance before Mizuki yelled "HAJIME!" Naruto charged forward and delivered a palm strike to Sasuke's shoulder to which the uchiha returned the favor with a left hook "Come on you showed me you're better than this so why won't you fight for real!" Sasuke was growling now before he shot towards Naruto and sent a Crescent Kick toward him which the Red and Blond male returned to counter it with a Palm Heel to his ankle which made Sasuke grit his teeth in pain then Naruto took the chance to grab his arm and throw the Duck-ass haired male into the ground rendering him himself down before heading to his seat with friends Naruto was stopped by the One and Only Pink Haired Academy student With Bitch Release techniques "NARUTO-BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU JUST MAD HE CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU?!" After a few seconds one of the most Epic,Scary,And did i mention epic things Naruto ever did happened "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN BANSHEE REINCARNATE FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I KNOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVER LIKED YOU EVEN INO IS LESS ANNOYING THAN YOU ARE AND QUESTION WERE YOU BORN INTO THE BUDDHIST MONKS OF BITCHERY WHEN THE SEVEN STARS OF BITCHING ALIGNED THEN YOUR FIRST WORD WAS NAG?!" Naruto ended his rant with a small smile "Finally able to get that out *phew* that took forever anyway Let's go guys" And with Naruto,Kiba,Choji,Hinata,And Shikamaru left for a quick lunch as the whole class just pissed themselves from the K.I radiating of the Short Male.

_***Ichiraku Ramen***_

"Ahhh that's good,man who knew ranting worked up an appetite?" Naruto asked everyone as a pile of thirty-nine bowls were piled next to him 'WHERE DOES HE PUT THAT ALL AWAY?!' Three of the four companions asked as Choji tried to catch up to Naruto emphasis on tried he passed out at bowl twenty."Naruto you shouldn't be eating too much Ramen it isn't healthy" That was how Kiba Learned never to get in between Naruto and his ramen.

**_*One hour later Ninja Academy*_**

Naruto and entourage entered with a battered Kiba who was mumbling about "never talk down ramen" to himself as Naruto took his seat in the back corner with a small smile while looking out the window as the final test was Annouced "OK everyone we're going to do the three basic academy jutsu for the final The Henge,Kamiwari,Kage Bushin" Half of the class groaned those were the civilian children as the others smiled thats when the test began.

**_*Twenty crying Civilian children later*_**

"Alright you guys are the genin that actually passed come back in one week to get your teams" Iruka was tearing up he was never so proud of A graduating class in his whole life "NOW OFF WITH YA!" the now genin nodded before they ran different directions to their families as Naruto was walking out slowly ignoring the glares and Insults the someone called him "A Demon's Experiment gone wrong" Naruto growled before he lost focuse the henge on his tail dissapeared as his Ears popped out of his head while everyone gasped "It's true we were right all along he's a demon in human skin KILL HIM!" one of the villagers yelled before Naruto ran off.

_***Hokage Monument***_

"What did i ever do to them?" in his eyes while sobbing quietly before he heard footsteps his fox ears twitched as he summoned a conwell and threw it at the person said person was Sarutobi who caught it before sighing in relief "JEEZ GAKI YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" before chuckling as Naruto looked at him with an impassive look "Naruto i heard what happened and I'm sorry the villagers are fools i promise they won't hurt you and if they do then i'll burn Konoha down by myself" the young jinchuriki smiled sadly at that "Thanks but may i ask you a question?" Smiling widely Sarutobi shouldn't have said these words "Sure Naruto go ahead" "Why did the Yondaime A.K.A my father seal Kyuu-chan inside of me?"

**BREAK! -stops the story- nope perfect cliffhanger not gonna pass it up -runs off- NEAGS IS OUT PE**ACE


End file.
